


You're a Damndelion

by RK7200



Series: Budding Romance [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crime Scenes, Denial of Feelings, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Emotional Constipation, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Gavin struggling with gay denial, Giving gavin a backstory, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, My fav, Pain, Pining, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Suffering, Unrequited Love, assholes falling in love, choo choo its time for the angry gay gavin that you never asked for, gavin swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RK7200/pseuds/RK7200
Summary: Gavin didn't expect that he'd get an android partner of all things, what the fuck was Fowler even on, but that was chill he could handle that kinda shit.What he couldn't handle was catching feelings for the damn thing and then start coughing out flowers again because of it.





	1. Poetry and Bullshit

When Gavin was first introduced to the prick he had slept for a grand total of 0 hours the night previous, consuming caffeine like it was going to fix world hunger. 

He was spinning around his chair for a bit, awaiting a case for him to solve yet again. He considers going up to Hank’s fake pet/son hybrid and maybe try annoying it. But since android rights were a thing now he was pretty sure that he was going to be reported by the android to Fowler. Which certainly wasn’t good for his near flawless record. 

The android might be annoying but, Gavin hates to admit it, he wasn’t as annoying as Hank. The douchebag that antagonizes him every second of the day for his slight against Connor in the past. Pulling every insult and creative death threats in the book and targeting it at Gavin like that was somehow going to “exorcise the asshole within” or whatever the fuck the man calls it.

As if that was going to get Gavin to apologize to Hank’s new son. 

No insult was going to make Gavin apologize to an android. No sir, he has something called pride. Besides, having Gavin mentally admitting that Connor was pretty decent, scratch that, was _tolerable_ was the best the old man was going to get. 

Talking about the old man, Gavin gives a glance at the empty desk, he was once again sleeping in. Connor being the weak fuck that he was gave into his adopted Dad’s begging once again and was busy doing the man’s paperwork. Maybe having an android wasn’t so bad if he could get out of doing his own paperwork. 

He immediate scraps the thought when he was called into Fowler’s office. The bad feeling that was stirring within the pit of his stomach got worse when he saw who was awaiting him. 

“Reed, this is your new partner, an RK900 model,” that was all Fowler said before going back to his paperwork. 

“Fuck no!” Gavin snaps in what was probably more reflexes than actual thought. 

“What in the actual fuck! You know I’m one of your most competent officers! So why the hell are you assigning me this asshole? Don’t you know I hate these plastic pricks?” Gavin rambled on, outraged at even the suggestion. 

Fowler gave him a look of utter exhaustion. “Gavin, this is your partner, end. Of. Story.” 

“But-” Gavin tried to reason yet again.

“Out,” Fowler shouted before Gavin could even get out all of the reasons to why partnering him up with an android was a terrible idea. He mumbles curse words as he steps outside the man’s office, face set in a frown. He could hear his new ‘partner’ follow him. 

When they got out of the stifling office, with Gavin’s opinion about Fowler’s reasoning cemented. He spins around to take a good look at the android, his face set in a stern frown. Ready to intimidate the new bastard. 

“Listen up here you-”

Except the effect was ruined when he looked at the android fully. 

It was an android tree, no literally, the prick was freakishly tall. Gavin knows there was only a gap that could be counted within inches, but it felt like the piece of metal was feets taller than him. Definitely taller than Connor, who was also pretty damn tall. Talking about Connor, the new kid on the block, RK900 or whatever the fuck his name was could’ve passed as his brother. The prick was harsher, in a way, compared to Connor. Whereas Connor was all smooth and cute, probably meant for people to drop their guard around. This piece of shit was all sharp lines and resting bitch face, meant to probably alert to all criminals within a 10-foot radius that he was a fucking threat, and he probably has some skills to back up his arrogant demeanor as well. If his well-sculpted physique was anything to go by.

His eyes were also different from the warm chocolate brown that Connor possesses. All grey and blue. Icy in a way that reminded Gavin of… ice, fuck. Gavin knows shit about poetry, can’t write anything to save his life least of all an ode to an android’s eyes of all things. But he was pretty damn sure that if he was a poet he’d be waxing poetry and odes all day for just the android’s ridiculously pretty eyes. 

Gavin can admit that the prick’s eyes were damn pretty. Fuck that, the android was a wet dream come to life. If he thought that Connor was mildly attractive then the RK900 could walk over him and make him beg for it. He didn’t know what Cyberlife was smoking when they came up with the idea to make a combative android hot as hell, but Gavin wants some of that shit too if he’s gonna be the android’s partner. 

“Yes?” Fuck. Its voice was nice too, all gravely and deep. It was hot as fuck. Gavin couldn’t help but imagined what it would sound like when the android was ordering him to beg, growling at him when he disobeyed or whispering next to his ear as he teased Gavin cruelly. 

Fuck. Gavin shut off that little theater showing before he could get hard. He evens out his breathing and looks right up at the android’s eyes. He was going to show who was the boss around here goddamnit, untimely boner or not. 

“Listen here you little prick! Despite whatever the fuck Fowler said,” shit, looking at the android’s eyes weren't a good idea, he moves his eyes up to the android’s forehead instead, “we’re not partners. No way, not ever.”

“I find that your actions are quite illogical, Detective Reed.” Fuck, if the asshole calls him that every day then maybe being the little shit’s partner was that bad. _Better yet, how would Gavins first name sound?_

Shut the fuck up, imagination, he didn’t need that shit right now. 

“O-oh yeah? Humans are illogical so you better get used to it you overgrown tin can!” Gavin has no idea why he’s still standing in front of Fowler’s office arguing with an android of all things. He could feel the stares of some of his colleagues, especially the puppy. 

God, was that a stutter? What the fuck was wrong with him today? 

He looks at the RK900 again and power walks away. 

It was time to go home and rest. Surely, he was down with some disease or another. There was no fucking way that he would find an android, especially one that looks so much like Connor, attractive. 

Holy shit, he can feel its sharp gaze on him. He would like to say that the shivers running down his back was because it was scary as fuck, but it wasn’t. It was something else entirely. 

Fuck, he needs more coffee. 

Before he could get a solid 5 steps away from the bastard, it grabbed him. He turns around and attempts to shove the offending hand off. It didn’t budge, but let it be said that Gavin was a persistent man. 

“What the fuck are you doing you asshole?” he said attempting to wiggle himself out of the hold. 

“I’m sorry, Detective Reed, but we have work to do,” the handsome bastard said before pushing Gavin towards his desk. Gavin tried his best to struggle because it just wasn’t about him leaving anymore, his fucking pride was on the line. 

He says goodbye to his dignity when he was pushed down firmly on his chair. 

There was no escaping as the RK900 sat firmly in the desk directly in front of him. Gavin took a sip of his coffee. It was cold.

He gets to work under the gaze of the RK900, its gaze doing bad things to Gavin’s heart.


	2. His Smile was Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where we speed run through the enemies stage and right into the friend stage. with intense pining from Gavin

After spending several days with his new partner, Gavin decides that the prick wasn’t all that bad. He decided very reluctantly, mind you. While the android was stoic as hell and more likely to murder Gavin than he would smile at him, he was weirdly gentle. 

Only around the old man and his puppy though. 

With Gavin the fucker was all sharp edges warning Gavin not to get close or to mess with him. 

Gavin, being the rebellious danger-loving idiot that he was, obviously couldn’t help but try to mess with his new partner. 

Gavin propped his feet on top of his desk, watching the RK900 as it gave him a long hard stare that made him somewhat regret his action. But no, he was not about to be cowed into submission by a plastic asshole that was a bit too handsome for Gavin’s heart. 

The prick stood up, his full height now looming over Gavin. The detective almost decided to put his feet down, _almost,_ however he made sure to look down at his hands at the suddenly very interesting case file. 

He hears the steps of the RK900 as it steps closer to him, he wasn’t feeling fear, he reminds himself. 

The steps stopped and Gavin forces himself to look up at the mountain that was the RK900. 

“W-what the fuck are you looking at, Tin Can?” he asked, throat strangely dry at the hard stare that the RK900 was giving him. _Not hot at all._

“I find that your attitude is quite childish, Detective,” the prick stated, staring down at Gavin like he was trash. 

Fuck that, screw the bastard’s handsomeness. He was not about to go easy on the prick. 

Gavin stood up quickly grabbing the bastard’s collar, snarling at him. 

“Childish? You think I’m childish?” RK900 only stares passively at him, not affected in anyway whatsoever. Obviously, it was looking down on Gavin. 

“Yes, this isn’t exactly the most mature of actions right now, Detective Reed,” the bastard replied easily brushing Gavin’s hands off him, as if it was nothing more than dusting off his jacket. 

Gavin gave another snarl, once again engaged in a one sided battle of strength against the android. Said android sighed, as if he was dealing with a pest, which made Gavin struggle even harder. 

“What would it take for you to stop being so aggressive against me?” the RK900 asked calmly, blue eyes locking with Gavin. 

Gavin snorts, “maybe start with making me coffee, dipshit.” 

To Gavin’s surprise the android actually lets him go, and walks off towards the break room. 

A few minutes later, Gavin still stood there, the RK900 came back with a cup of coffee. The android hands him the coffee, which Gavin held awkwardly looking back and forth from the brown liquid to the blue eyes of the bastard. 

“Is there some kind of poison in this?” Gavin asked dubiously, analyzing the cup for answers. The RK900 snorted, making Gavin’s head snap up in offense. 

“No, Detective Reed. You can be assured that your life isn’t worth the hassle,” the android answered, insulting Gavin while it was at it. 

Gavin wanted to fucking chuck the hot liquid at the android. Except one, that wouldn’t do anything to the damn thing and he would get into trouble. And two, the coffee smelled damn good and he wasn’t about to waste it. 

So he settles for flipping the android off and taking a sip of the coffee. It was hot, very hot, scalding even. The android was watching him very carefully, probably waiting for Gavin to spit out the coffee. 

It sucks for the android that Gavin was a pro at consuming lava every morning. And has dealt with way worse pain involving his throat and flowers before, so Gavin casually drinks the coffee, watching at the android finally show some sort of emotion. 

“Thanks, that coffee was great,” Gavin commented smugly. Only for his grin to be cut short when he sees the fucker smiling. 

It was a tiny thing, a twitch of the lips, but it was nice. Cute, even, for such a huge android. He- its face softened and its eyes crinkled a bit. 

Gavin knew he was fucked, he didn’t need his heart to tell him as well. 

\---

It was during a crime scene later on when RK900 got a name. 

It was a careless moment from Gavin, while he was studying the murder weapon, when he calls out, “Hey, Nines! Come here!” Several moments later and the android still wasn’t there. He turns around to find the android frozen, looking as Gavin as if the human as if he had done something major. 

“What the fuck are you waiting for?” Gavin shouted gesturing for the android to come closer. 

“What did you just say?” the android asked, tone oddly soft. Still staring at him with that goddamn gaze. 

“I said come here!” Gavin snapped, making a move to stand up and drag the android. 

“What did you called me?” Gavin stops in his tracks, his mind replaying his earlier statement. 

Shit. Shit. Abort, abort the fuck out. 

“Okay, okay I called you Nines. Whatever, alright? Fucking RK900 was too long so I decided to take a shortcut, don’t get your panties into a twist. I won’t fucking call you that again, so just com-”

“No!” the android interrupted, seemingly by impulse. Holy shit, was the android actually showing emotion, was the ice block finally starting to melt? That lasted for a hot second before the android regain his- its composure. 

“No, I would… prefer it if you call me that from now on,” the android- was it Nines now? Seriously?- requested almost shyly. 

Gavin wonders if the world was going to end anytime soon. 

“U-uh, yeah sure. Fucking whatever, no big deal,” Gavin stuttered out. Before snapping back to it. What the fuck was he doing, acting out a scene from one of those shitty romcoms while during a crime scene blood still dripping down the walls, “moment’s over, R- Nines, just fucking come here before I come to drag you here got it?” 

Both of them know fully well that Gavin couldn’t carry out the threat if he tried, but Nines indulge him, perhaps due to his happiness at gaining a name. The android’s hard face seem to be softer, like the last time when he smiled. His gaze gentler and his touches even more so when he grabbed Gavin by the arm to get the man’s attention. Perhaps it was all in Gavin’s head, but it was nice, Gavin thinks. He practically leaned into the touch, before casually pulling away hoping Nines wouldn’t notice. God, he needs to get laid real quick. 

Gavin didn’t get why it made the android so happy. Nines was a shit name, shittier than whatever the fuck Connor could come up with. Maybe one day the robot would change its name once it realized that the name was as shitty as Gavin. 

But for now, he seems content enough calling himself Nines. 

Hank shot him a deadly glare the next day when Nines introduced himself, Gavin was all too happy to give the man a smug grin and his middle finger. 

The coffee that Nines made him afterwards was made at the perfect temperature, when he awkwardly stutters through a compliment which sounds more like an insult, but whatever, Nines smiles at him again. Giving him diabetes and a heart attack at the same time. 

“Don’t start getting arrogant!” He warned halfheartedly before turning away, covering the lower half of his face with his hand. 

_Fuck, he’s cute._

\--- 

The days rush by after that, him and Nines had become somewhat functional partners. Their relationship doesn’t particularly seem close, but it was better. Better than what they started with. Gavin had changed from an android hating asshole, to an asshole who dislikes androids. Not much of a change, but at least it was something. Nines was still the perfect android. It seemed that the only thing that changed were his name and the frequency of him smiling around Gavin. 

They were in a midst of interviewing someone they suspect to be the murderer. Gavin was about to call it quits and break out his handcuffs and just take the bastard to the precinct and grand slam him with some hard evidence when the guy took out a gun. 

Fuck. 

“Put your hands where I can see them!” the guy, now clearly the murderer, shouted. Pointing the gun at him. Gavin raises his hands, holding back the urge to roll his eyes. 

The guy asked them to drop their gun as well, which made Gavin hesitate.

“Mr. Brown, do you really think that killing us is the answer?” Nines spoke, taking a few steps closer to the man, his steps slow and measured. 

“Shut up! Stay where you are!” the man panicked and redirected his gun to Nines instead. Gavin turns to Nines hoping that the android could telepathically get his message of _‘What the fuck are you doing?_

Nines, clearly having some sort of error, took a few more steps.

“Mr. Brown, even if you manage to kill the two of us, do you really think that you can get away?” 

The man’s hand were shaking, even Gavin could see that, and Nines must’ve taken notice as well. The murder was, according to their investigation, done in a moment of impulse. A crime of passion, one could say. The man before them, Mr. Brown or whatever the fuck, clearly wasn’t used to handling a gun, judging by the way he was holding the gun. 

At this point, Nines who was very close to the man, and thus the _gun,_ quickly knocked the gun out of the man’s hands in record speed, and quickly twist the man’s arm and knock the man down to the ground, immobilizing him. 

His face set into a snarl as he was holding the man down. Animalistic and wild in a way that Gavin hasn’t seen before, and it sent shivers down his spine. His eyes were feral, Gavin could almost hear the growl that Nines would let out. God, it practically destroyed Gavin’s imagination. He snaps out of it quickly snatching up the gun, making sure it was as far away from the suspect as possible. 

Afterwards the suspect confessed easily to the charges, crying about how he hadn’t meant to kill the poor girl and only did it because she was cheating on him. As if there was no other option like just breaking up with her instead of bashing her head in. 

Whatever, he’s seen and heard way worse. 

Gavin was walking towards the break room, when he spots Nines. The android was calm again, compose and cold. Distant like some sort of higher being watching over mortals from above. 

Alright Gavin needs to stop trying to think of different ways to compliment Nines. 

Gavin goes to stand next to Nines as the android was making coffee. 

“I’m sorry that I couldn’t predict that the suspect would pull out his gun,” the android said softly. His gaze still focused on his task and his face emotionless. Gavin wasn’t sure if he heard that correctly or not, he was in a daze staring at the android. The adrenaline from before having run out now that everything was calm. 

He quickly snaps out of his daze, “no, you- you did well. Thanks or whatever.” Truly a poet. 

Gavin was sure to not make eye contact with Nines as he stares forward. His fingers nervously tapping against the counter, fidgeting. That has got to be the worse thank you and reassurance he had heard in his entire fucking life. Now everything was awkward and he feels horrible. 

He wants to just high tail out of there and call it a day. Going home and cover himself in his warm blankets. Then staying awake all night filled with guilt about his shitty sentence. 

Gavin was handed a cup of coffee by Nines, who looked less stressed than before. A miniscule change, but it was there. Gavin took a sip of his coffee, this time eyeing Nines, who was just standing there. LED flashing yellow. 

Gavin gave out a sigh, catching Nines’ attention. 

“Look, Nines, don’t get use to this, but you did a good job alright? A fucking stellar job, no one got hurt or anything and we caught the guy. So don’t feel bad and shit, cause you’re making me feel shitty as well.” Gavin feels his face heats up. God, what was he doing. Cheering up an android? Having a moment? What in the actual fuck. 

“I doubt that you ever feel ‘shitty’ about yourself with your ego, but thank you, Detective,” Nines replied, smiling slightly. 

“Fuck you too, plastic prick,” Gavin spat back. He wants to say that he regrets cheering the android up since now it was insufferable, but he doesn’t. The coffee was enough to make up for the torture after all. 

_Seeing Nines smile again was nice as well._

\---

Their partnership becomes peaceful, sure there were insults here and there. But other than that no punches has been pulled and Gavin hasn’t tried kicking Nines for a long time. 

_I’ve become soft._ Gavin thinks with horror. 

Gavin supposes he should’ve seen it coming. 

He coughs, his throat just a bit itchy. His blood runs cold as he sees a single petal escape his mouth. He quickly snatches up the petal and hides it inside his jacket. 

Oh. He thinks looking at Nines as the android converse happily enough with his predecessor. Studies the way his blue eyes crinkle and shine with a warm twinkle, at the way his lips twitch up just the slightest bit, at the way his laugh comes out as nothing more than a whisper in the wind but just as soothing and wonderful. 

_Oh._

His heart beats once more, a familiar feeling weeling up within him like flowers blossoming inside the pit of his stomach and within his heart. A feeling he knows intimately from years prior. And he just _knows._

_Hanahaki._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Hanahaki has finally appeared guys, and we have gone from enemies to friends within record speed so theres that. And also pining and awkward Gavin.
> 
> Now im ready to write me some angst and gavins tragic backstory.

**Author's Note:**

> Gavin is gonna catch a ton of feelings, enough to warrant flowers and stuff. I'm driving this angst train right towards angsty hell. 
> 
> This is my first attempt at writing a character like Gavin, so if you see any mistakes or weird moment of characterization please comment! Also just comment if you want to say anything or just rant! I would love to read all of your thoughts!


End file.
